Holby City Story
by HolbyCityFanatic
Summary: this is my role-play with a few minor changes but the content is much more detailed
1. Chapter 1

Jac Naylor was wearing blue scrubs with her hair hanging down to try and cover her blood shot eyes. As she tried to sneak back onto the ward without being seen. Jac took great caution in trying to avoid the patient that offended her; in doing so Ollie spotted her when he was working on the computer to Jac's major disappointment.

"Jac, I know you can hear me. I also know that you are trying to avoid me and therefore want to ignore me" Ollie said in a singsong voice.

Whilst spinning around at great spend- so fast that she made herself feel dizzy- to face Ollie she snapped "what?"

"I was merely wondering where you disappeared off to, would you care to tell me?" Ollie quizzed

"I didn't go anywhere of great importance. Nothing that you need to know about" Jac responded with as much confidence as she felt she needed.

"But everyone is saying that you couldn't get away quick enough, that you ran away with tears in your eyes and that Jonny is looking for you. So it clearly has something to do with you to. Does it not?" Ollie dared to say whilst only paying half his attention to her whilst the other half was focusing on what he is typing up on the computer.

Jac felt furious, enraged even at the thought of people talking about her behind her back. "And who are these people may I ask?" Jac was trying to be as polite as possible in this situation whilst thinking this imbecile, this cretin, is about to suffer from my explosion of anger as she leans on the desk.

Ollie suddenly felt worried, sensing her resentment to what he had just said. "No one in particular, it's just what has been going around"

Jac was prepared to ask who it was 'going around' but after realising that it wasn't going to get much further she decided to drop the topic slightly "any way Jonny found me" Jac announced as she was walking away "on the roof" she muttered once she thought she was out of earshot"

Ollie looked up to find that Jac was walking away, he was contemplating on whether to call her back and apologise for upsetting her or leave her be when Jac turned around and made her way back to the desk. When Ollie realised this he quickly immersed himself into work that did not need doing.

Jac finally reached the circular desk and looked through patient files to check for any new admittances when Ollie handed a file over.

"Bed nine. Kidney transplant" Ollie reported as if he has something better to do with is time. Jac snatched the folder out of his hand and then after a quick look through the folder Jac walked over to bed nine to find Ollie following her.

"You really don't need to follow me around or to constantly check up on me. I am a cardiothoracic consultant; I think that I can manage a kidney transplant." Jac declared as she waved him away.

Ollie decided to ignore Jac's rudeness, it's nothing new. "Let's just get on with the patient at hand"

Jac found herself wondering when Ollie would get the message if he would get the message.

The patient was laid in bed. He has a square chin and foul smile. His hair line is quite far back followed by thick, dark combed back hair sprayed as if he was in grease lightning. His eyebrows are big and bushy. His nose is soft and silky but chunky and his chin is covered in stubble. The patient began to rub his eye as if he was tired. "Ouch" he cried out as he accidentally poked himself in the eye.

Naylor wanted to walk way instead she convinced herself that she could manage working with such pathetically simple minded people. "For god sakes, why did you just poke yourself in the eye?" she questioned. The atmosphere seemed like they had just walked into a trial room but as per usual Jac was oblivious to it whilst she was skim reading the patient file. "Right, Steve... are you feeling pain anywhere?"

The patient named Steve felt like being sarcastic so he was sarcastic, "no, I just felt like coming into hospital for the fun of it. Yes. I am in pain, my stomach" as he mentioned he became more conscious of the pain in his tummy that he was beginning to ignore.

Jac thought, I could get Ollie to do the boring work and sit in my office for the rest of my shift, hmm that is just what I will do "what do you suggest that we do then Ollie?"

"Shot of morphine, bloods and a CT. same as usual..." Ollie reported back to Jac wondering why she is asking him these really basic questions.

"Right you are Ollie, you may go back to what you were doing on the computer" Jac looked around the room and spotted Jonny she shouted across the room "Nurse Maconie, get this simpleton morphine, bloods and a CT right away"

Ollie began to walk away thinking that I can do that, why does Jonny need to do it for me? "You know that I can do that!" Ollie shouted behind him at Jac.

"Well, Jonny does a better job of it; and you need to finish that paperwork, then you need to go and speak to Professor Hope" Jac snapped at Ollie

"Really, that was quite rude. Even for you Jac" Ollie fired right back at her

"Yes it was DR; you were also quite rude to me. I am not a simpleton" Steve stated "and anyway does it really matter I don't want the entire ward fighting over me... Or do I?"

Jac looked quite discussed by the latest remark and as she walked away she shouted at a volume suitable for the ward "I am the cardiothoracic consultant and I get the final say, so Valentine do your paperwork and Maconie follow your orders. That. Are. From. ME" then she waved away any complaints that were about to be made but not before Steve shouted back.

"I have every right to complain about the behaviour of staff on this ward, so don't be surprised if I do I might even get you sacked"

Jonny could tell that there was going to be a bit of a dispute so he slipped away to get the equipment for bloods the morphine and to book the CT scan.

Jac found herself lightly chuckling "oh, Steve. You could try and get me sacked but I am the head of this ward and personal friends with the boss. You'd have a hard job" as Jac turned around to go to the desk Jonny stopped her in her tracks with the morphine and the equipment for bloods.

"There you go, I presume that you will want to do the bloods yourself?" Jonny teased

As Jac snatched the tray of bloods and morphine sarcastically countered, "Aye!" When she started to prepare the needle the ward phone began to ring making Jac quite frustrated. That she thought steam might be coming out of her ears. "Will someone please answer that phone?!" Jac practically screamed in hope that someone would hear, when it wasn't answered instantly.

When Mo heard Jac's frustration she pretended to rush over to the phone but in reality she was taking as long as possible to annoy Jac even more. When Mo did eventually get the phone Jac was close to exploding. "Hello, this is Darwin ward. Oh, hello Mr T" as Mr T was speaking to Mo she looked towards Jac to try and get her attention but Jac was too busy preparing to take Steve's bloods. When Mo did call out with her hand over the microphone "Jac, Mr T wants to speak to you" Jac was stood holding a needle in Steve's arm.

"Great" Jac grumbled. When Jonny had taken over Jac walked across the ward to Mo and took the phone. "hello, what can I do for you Mr Thompson?"

Mo decided to retreat to a safe distance from Jac. She is clearly having a bad day Mo thought.

"I have booked your 20 week ultrasound for 4pm. Ok." Mr Thompson said down the phone

"Am I so incompetent that I can't book things for myself now?" Jac retaliated

"What! No. I just thought you might want to know the time of your appointment. Make sure you bring someone with you" Mr Thompson advised Jac.

"Really, you really want me to do that... Very well, I will do if I must" Then Jac slammed down the phone and walked away.

Mo shouted behind Jac "don't you think that that was a bit rude?!"

Jac stuck her middle finger up behind her at Mo when at the same moment Jonny pushed Steve in a wheelchair past her and smirked in Jac's face. At the sight of Jonny's smirking face in front of her she snapped at him "stop that, oh and I need to speak to you so I will come to the CT scanner with you"

"You know that you really don't need to" Jonny contemplated reasons that she doesn't need to come "what with your regular need for the toilet" Jonny sniggered.

Jac met Jonny's eyes and glared so that he fell silent "I am coming whether you like it or not" The two of them walk down the corridors side by side silently with their shoulders brushing against each other when someone starts playing 'I want to break free' by Queen and Jonny cringed. "Why are you cringing? It's only a song"

"When I was in high school my head teacher decided that he would dance to the song with two other important teachers in the end of the year assembly. It was really quite disturbing to watch"

"Are you sure about that you're not just playing me?" Jac questioned

"Nope, I'm not playing you its all true" Jonny said whilst trying to shake the memory out of his mind

Steve wondered aloud "that's one confident head teacher"

"Aye" Jonny muttered

"I have a question" Steve stated as quietly as possible so that he doesn't offend the Naylor woman

"Fire away" Jac voiced whilst chuckling at Jonny's cringe

"Are you two together?" almost instantly after Steve asked the question she shied away and began to regret mentioning the clearly forbidden topic

Jac suddenly went quiet as the question reached her ears "I may be carrying his child but that doesn't mean that I am in love with this annoying Scottish nurse"


	2. Chapter 2

Jac walks into the room behind the window as Jonny helped Steve get out of the wheelchair and onto the CT scanner bed. The mattress was basically a really big nappy changing mat. It is made of white leather that is cold to touch but easy to clean. As Steve lay down on the mattress he felt a shiver down his spine.

Jonny pushed the wheelchair into the room and said to the microphone "Steve, we are in the room behind the window if you need us. Ok."

"Steve I want you to stay as still as possible so that we can get a decent scan" Jac buzzed through the window as she powered up the scanner. Jonny lent against the desk with is back against the window and after Jac was sure the microphone had been turned off she got his attention "Jonny..."

Jonny was a little startled by Jac sudden will to have a conversation so he responded with a simple "yes"

Jac was a little unsure about the next bit because she doesn't like showing emotion but Jonny may well want to hear the emotion, she just continued anyway "are you free at 4PM today?" Her words were barely more audible then a whisper.

Jonny was really puzzled, he was wondering why wanted to see him at 4 and why she wanted to keep it quiet so thinking that it might be a bit of fun in the storage cupboard he decided to play difficult to get. "I might be, why?"

Jac didn't want to look that she was focusing all her attention on the conversation so she pretended to scan her eyes across the images on the computer screen "its just that i have got a baby scan and Mr. T wants you to be there."

As Jonny shuffled closer to Jac so that he could kiss her he whispered in her ear "or is it that you need me there?" chuckling to himself he started to kiss her on the ear and slowly worked his way to her lips.

As Jac pushed him away she reminded him that they were working and slipped into the conversation "well, its more like i had the scan earlier and we have a meeting about the babies wealth fare" just as she finished her sentence Steve shouted.

**((this chapter has yet to be finished but please give a review on it so far))**


End file.
